Cases are commonly used for storing, packing and protecting portable electronic devices, such as cellular telephones. Because cellular telephones, GPSs, music players, or radios often include touch screens, antennas, or camera lenses that can be damaged during handling and/or transport, various types of cases have been developed in an effort to protect the portable electronic device during handling and/or transport. These cases have included shock absorbing shells and bases, leather, and/or clip-ons that can be worn or easily secured and accessible within a vehicle. Various accessories have been developed to provide a secure location to store portable electronic devices while driving a motor vehicle.
Various cases or saddle bag-like devices have been proposed in the past, but these types of cases generally are complained of by end users who do not feel their items are secure enough with only a strap or a hook and loop connector Velcro® piece. Utilizing conventional cases, it is difficult to safely store or transport portable electronic devices on motorcycles without fear of damaging the portable electronic device or losing it. In addition, generally these cases are inconveniently placed on the seat or behind the seat at a location where the operator of the motorcycle cannot readily access the portable electronic device while moving or upon stopping of the motorcycle while still seated.
One example configuration has a cabinet made similarly to a glove compartment box that is strapped on a motor vehicle. One drawback with this type of configuration, however, is the instability of the cabinet to keep the portable electronic device stable during transportation. The portable electronic device can slide inside the cabinet or lift out of the cabinet thereby having the possibility of ruining the portable electronic device.
A second example configuration includes a zipper enclosure to hold a cellular telephone to the side of a motorcycle fuel tank by use of magnets. The case is typically configured to serve as a carrying case or belt carrying case. One drawback with this type of configuration, however, is the possibility that it could become detached while the motorcycle is in use as the case is secured only by magnets. Furthermore, the zipper enclosure does not make for easy access to the portable electronic device.
Other configurations include modifications to the case that holds the portable electronic device, such as a tank panel case, so that the electronic device is secured to the tank panel strapped on the motorcycle fuel tank. These types of modifications, however, generally offer little protection to a portable electronic device and are rarely visible to the operator of the vehicle during transportation.
Accordingly, there is a need for alternative case configuration for providing increased protection to portable electronic devices, particularly cellular telephones that are easily damaged during transport and improving visibility and accessibility during transportation. The likelihood of damaging or losing a portable electronic device can be reduced in safely securing the portable electronic device and minimizing any shifting and/or sliding of the portable electronic device during transportation by utilizing an enclosure which mechanically mounts the portable electronic device onto a motorcycle fuel tank and allows the operator of the motorcycle to access the portable electronic device directly in front of them.